Espresso Salvage
by AHeroineInMyOwnWorld
Summary: NaruSaku Modern AU: Naruto noticed her every day at work, which means he also noticed her getting worse each day. Sakura never noticed him before, but she would never forget him when he stood up for her against her bullies.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I do NOT own Naruto or any of it's characters.**

**I hope you enjoy reading this! c:**

* * *

><p>There she was wearing the same school uniform as them, again. This girl stood out the most. And she didn't stand out because of her unusual hair colour, but because of her shining emerald eyes and bright white smile.<p>

He swore that her smile was infectious, everyone around her smiled when she did.

She was a girl like no other.

All he did was watch, he watched her shoulder length hair sway slightly as she giggled with her friends. He always wondered why she dyed it pink, her friends all had regular coloured hair.

But, he decided, it suited her.

He was never able to take her order, and not because he was shy, it was because his friend/co-worker Shikamaru always beat him to it. Oh look, there's the guy now taking the order as he watched, as usual.

"And what would you like?" The ponytail haired man asked as he took each of their orders. When he got to the pink haired girl, another girl answered for her.

"Oh, she will take a Green Tea Frappuccino." The Black haired girl ordered for the pretty girl. Yes, Naruto decided that, for now, he'll call her the 'pretty girl'.

Shikamaru raised a dark eyebrow, clearly annoyed with the girl's high pitched voice. The pretty girl nodded in confirmation on the order.

"I'll be right back with your drinks," with that Shikamaru left, sighing, "troublesome women…" Naruto gave a small chuckle in return.

"How come she never orders for herself?" Naruto muttered aloud.

"Oh you mean Pinky?" Pinky? That was a good nickname too, Shikamaru continued. "I don't know, honestly I hate that black haired girl's voice" The blond nodded in agreement, that girl's voice IS annoying.

The girls talked about various things, but she stayed silent, she would nod here and there but that was it. Shikamaru served their drinks and she smiled at Shikamaru while thanking him quietly, Shikamaru -and for the first time that day- smiled back.

Naruto was now a little bit, slightly, jealous, because it was Shikamaru who got to hear her voice, not him. He was determined to be the one to take her order the next time she came here.

"Hey, lazy!" Naruto called and earned a smirky from the lazy guy.

Shikamaru had a good clue why Naruto was upset. "Yeah?" he decided to play clueless.

"What did her voice sound like?"

Shikamaru smirked inwardly, Naruto was seriously curious. "Well…" he paused, thinking of a way to tease the other, "it wasn't as annoying as that black haired girl's voice." And with that shikimaru continued working, signaling that their concise conversation was now over.

"What kind of an answer is that?!" Naruto yelled loud enough for those at the back of the cafe to hear him, when everyone turned his way he blushed furiously and looked away "that jerk Shikamaru."

The rest of the day was rather uneventful, Shikamaru slacked in the back while Naruto took every opportunity he could get to steal as many glances at the pretty girl while pretending to take orders and clean tables.

'Uzumaki's desperate.' The Nara thought with a smirk as he witnessed Naruto's sneaking around.

Sooner than Naruto would like, the pretty girl stood up to leave with her friends after paying. She walked in the back of the group with her head hung low while the other girls held their heads high, not taking notice of her.

Naruto couldn't understand, why would she hang out with them? She didn't follow the same style as them, nor did she have the same judging aura as them.

It almost looked like she didn't belong with them.

Deciding to cut this train of thought, he went back to work. Whatever it was, it was none of his business. He cleaned off her table and noticed the same thing as last time.

The pretty girl's drink was untouched.

Again.

* * *

><p>Sakura walked behind them as she watched the sidewalk in front of her while the others held themselves up as though they were better than everyone else.<p>

Like they were better than…her.

She immidietly shook the thought out of her head, dismissing the negative thought like a dark cloud. Her friends, yes, her friends, looked her way when they heard a long sigh escape her mouth.

"Hey, forhead!" Ami shouted. Her friend, she reminded herself.

Sakura replied, "Yeah?"

The rest of them stopped, three to be exact, and turned around to face the pinkette, "We," Ami pointed to herself then the other two, "are going shopping tomorrow after school. You should come with us!" she said cheerfully.

Sakura couldn't believe her ears. The most popular girls in school were asking her to hang out with them, giving her a chance!

"I'd love to!" she smiled brightly and nodded enthusiastically. The others smiled with her, then they wall waved to each other then went their separate ways.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : A huge thank you to Tifer for Beta reading this chapter, You're amazing ^^.**


	2. Chapter 2

She scanned the full class room until her green jades spotted him, sitting in his seat near the window, looking uninterested as usual.

Sakura smiled to herself then looked away, she knew he hated to be stared at. The truth is that the times they talked to each other could be counted on one hand, and she didn't know him on a personal level. She knew what everyone else knew, his name is Sasuke Uchiha, he is a quiet guy but he is really popular among girls, mostly known for his high grades and good looks.

Her friend, Ami, liked him too, and she always got what she wanted. Sakura bit her lips on the thought of her friend dating her crush.

She got lost in her memories remembering the first time she talked to Sasuke, unlike most girls, she didn't like him for his good looks and distant personality.

* * *

><p><em>Flash back/_

_She was in the school's library doing her homework, when he came in with a quick pace. Sakura didn't pay much attention to the black haired male to her he was just like any other male in school. She stood up from her seat to pick up a book to help her with her homework when she bumped into him "Ah! I'm so sorry Uchiha-san" the pink haired girl quickly bowed._

_"It's fine, Sakura. I should have been keeping an eye out," She was taken aback by the fact that he knew her name. The shock must've shown on her face when he asked with hesitation, "…It's Sakura, right?"_

_She nodded her head twice in confirmation, "Yeah!"_

_"Just Sasuke," he said shortly noticing the confusion in her bright green eyes_

_"Huh?"_

_The smile on his face went as fast as it came, "Just call me Sasuke."_

_She smiled, "Sasuke-kun then."_

_They exchanged quick conversation, enjoying each other's company. The warning bell soon rang, forcing them to part ways to their own individual classes._

_Sasuke had enjoyed talking to Sakura, she was an intelligent girl. If only she wasn't always shadowed by those other girls…_

_/End of flash back/_

* * *

><p>That was the only time they really talked. After that, every time Sakura tried to talk to him, he gave simply, short replies. Almost as though she was annoying to him now. After being given the cold shoulder so many times, Sakura gave up trying to be his friend.<p>

Sakura sighed placing her head over her arms when the last bell of the day rang. Gathering her things, the Uchiha made brief eye-contact with her before he quickly left the room.

"Forehead!" Ami called Sakura by one of her insecurities. All Sakura did is take a deep breath and turn around to face them, and gave them a wave of acknowledgment.

Fuki gave her a genuine, soft smile, "Ready to go shopping?! Oh I'm so excited!"

The green-eyed girl smiled, "Yeah let's go."

After walking around for a couple of hours, Ami decided that they'd go to HER favorite store, and they did. Each one of them tried different pieces of clothes, making the dressing room's floor full of piles of different clothes' color, style and length.

Well, more Ami and Fuki were changing like crazy. Sakura stuck to giving a thumbs up when either of them asked for her advice, held their bags for them as they wandered around. Sakura wasn't much into fashion, so she couldn't even try to keep up with their talk of what's in and what's not. The pink dresses they were drooling over coincidentally matched her hair, and she was sure that she would look like a huge piece of cotton candy if she wore it.

Ami pulled out a red halter neck mini dress, "Forehead, why don't you try this?"

Sakura hesitated. She wasn't used to wearing this kind of clothes "Um...m-maybe I..." Ami didn't let her finish, she shoved the petite girl into the empty dressing room.

Ami continuous nagging left Sakura in her undergarments, she never stood half naked in front of someone and every time her hands unconsciously tried to cover her half naked body Ami would slap them away and tell her that they both had the same parts.

Sakura blushed and focused on the dress she was forced to try on, while the black haired girl scanned her friend's body. Envy could be written across Ami's face, but Sakura took no notice of that. Ami being the kind of person who'd bring down other people to feel good about themselves, she was determinant to do just that.

"Oh my God forehead look at your hips!" The brown eyed girl aimed her finger at her friend's hips with disgust and mockery lacing her voice, the pinkette looked down at where her friend was pointing

"What about them?" she questioned, her hips seemed normal to her, sure she wasn't a really curvy girl but her body wasn't skinny either.

"They're so fat." She said as though it was the most disgusting thing ever.

Fat? Sakura never thought of herself as someone overweight. "R-really?" She asked uncertain turning to face the full body length mirror "Yeah! I don't think this size would fit you," Ami held the red dress talking it with her outside, but the truth is that dress would fit her perfectly.

Left alone to examine her body, Sakura noticed things she never saw before. She looked at her arms thighs and stomach, only now she discovered the picture of a model that the shop hanged on the dressing room wall near the mirror.

Their bodies were different; the model had a visible collarbones, along with hip bones and a thigh gap. Curious green eyes moved to the model face which was beautiful, with full lips wide eyes a small nose and a cheek bones that adored her face.

Sakura started comparing herself to the model in the poster, her bones didn't stick out of her body, Sakura was a healthy girl. Ami came back with a smirk on her face "I couldn't find your size forehead, you gotta seriously lose this fat all over your body," her smirk grew wider ",maybe then you could get yourself a guy." Ami snickered and continued enjoying her friend's pained reaction, "Get dressed and follow me outside fatty forehead." She snickered on her way out of the dressing room, leaving the pink-haired girl to her now self-conscious thoughts.

After getting fully dressed, the green eyed teen got out to see Kasumi had joined them. "So where are we going next?" the newcomer asked with a bored tone.

"How about that coffee shop we always go to?" Fuki suggested, the other two girls nodded not taking Sakura's head shake into consideration.

Sakura wanted to leave and go home, but she refused to let her emotions win over her. She decided to stay with her group of friends, Ami kept a close eye on the rosette making sure that she is still feeling as bad as she felt in the dressing room.

* * *

><p>Naruto smiled really wide upon seeing the pinkette and her group of friends, his cheeks would probably hurt later. He didn't care though, because today is the day he would finally get to talk to her!Shikamaru was home sick today, so there was no one to interrupt him. This was his chance and he prayed that he wouldn't mess it up.<p>

They sat at their usual table, he got his notepad and walked to them to hear them talk about a guy they all seemed to like, and Naruto rolled his ocean blue eyes and stood in front of their table "Hello ladies, what would you like to order?" He tried really hard to not stare at the green-eyed beauty, which would probably scare her away. They all ordered, as per usual, and when it was Sakura's turn Ami ordered for her again

"...I asked what SHE would like to drink. I'm sure she can order for herself" Naruto pointed out the obvious, leaving Ami frowning. He turned back to Sakura with a charming smile "What would you like to order?" he asked her again, giving her the time to decide. Sakura blushed a lovely shade of red and quickly turned her gaze to the menu.

"I'll get an iced caramel macchiato" she ordered quietly feeling her friend's eyes on her.

"That's a great choice! I'll be back with your drinks in a bit," with that, Naruto left their table feeling proud that he managed to talk to her. He even caused her to blush!

Fuki was the first one to break the silence "That waiter is cute," she checked Naruto out from across the room, "Don't you agree Kasumi?" she asked her friend, trying to start a conversation to lighten up the mood, or in other words, get Ami to stop glaring at the blushing Sakura.

Naruto came back with their drinks wearing his goofy wide grin, he decided to push his luck today and try to ask the girl for her name "My name is Naruto," he introduced himself placing their drinks down then turning to fully face Sakura "Can I know your name?"

Fuki answered him instead, "Just call her forehead! It suits her," the three girls laughed, Sakura biting her lip and ducking her head a little.

"No that doesn't suit her, she's as pretty as a cherry blossom, pink hair and all," he smiled fondly while the other girl's laughter had died down.

She hesitated to speak up,"M-my name is Sakura…"

Naruto chuckled, "So I guessed right, your name means cherry blossom!" He smiled proudly like he just figured out a cure for the common cold. "It's nice to meet you Sakura-chan!" he extended his hand for her to shake, and she did smiling warmly at the suffix.

Sakura smiled and lifted her hand, "Nice to meet you too, Naru-"

Ami cut her off, "Let's go," she and the other two girls stood up giving Sakura the _'either you come with us or you stay alone'_ look. Sighing, she stood up too following their lead. This didn't bother Naruto, he kept the lovely smile he had, "Come again anytime!" he said, watching them pay.

Naruto really meant it. He really did want Sakura to come again, he wanted to get to know her better. And hopefully he will.

Sakura returned his smile on the way out.

* * *

><p>The walk home was quiet, with some comments Fuki made here and there, they all took the same way home except Sakura who lived on the other direction, she walked in silence drowning in her thoughts sighing as she reached her house. She quickly went to her room not wanting to see her parents, then threw herself on her soft bed still wearing her school uniform and cried herself to sleep. She woke up a couple of hours later with a headache and puffy red eyes, she stripped down and took a quick shower feeling even worse than before. She examined her body again and decided that she needs to lose weight to look like that model.<p>

She pumped her fists in determination, maybe if she lost all of this fat, her friends would like her and maybe Sasuke would pay attention to her again. She closed her eyes feeling the cold water run over her body and suddenly smiled at the image of Naruto, he had a warm smile.

He was like a ray of sunshine and today for the first time someone stood up for her, she definitely was going to go back to that café.


End file.
